Eine unmögliche Begegnung
by Orion 7MoonII
Summary: Ash und seine Freunde treffen in Oliviana City auf einen merkwürdigen Jungen. Und Gary ist diesmal auch mit von der Partie. ShounenAi.


Wieder Mal ein wunderschöner Tag. Ash und seine Freunde waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Oliviana City. Ihre Laune war mehr als gut, denn Ash hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Phantom Orden in der Arena von Teak City gewonnen.

„Ja, ich bin der Größte! Niemand kann mich schlagen! Ich hab den Phantom Orden gewonnen! Juhuu!"

„Oh Ash, du bist einfach nur kindisch."

„Lass ihn doch. Soviel ich weiß, ist Jens der beste Arenaleiter der Johto Liga."

„Was du nicht alles weißt, Rocko." Misty zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Wo gehen wir als nächstes hin?" Ash hatte sich wieder gefangen und lief nun neben Rocko.

„Oliviana City, eine Küstenstadt mit dem wunderschönen Strand. Und die Mädchen, die dort sein werden." Rocko schwebte schon wieder mal auf 'Wolke Sieben'.

„Komm mal wieder von deiner Wolke runter!", brüllte Misty.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wen haben wir denn da? Den Versager und Begleitung."

„Gary!" Ash ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nur die Ruhe. Ich hab gehört, dass du Jens besiegt hast?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", schnauzte Misty und versteckte Ash hinter sich.

„Ich hab ihn auch besiegt. Und wenn es dich interessiert, er hat mir keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß auf euerer Reise." Er lachte boshaft und rannte mit diesen Worten in Richtung Oliviana City.

„Angeber." Misty streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 'Gary Eich, ich werd's dir schon noch zeigen.' Mit ernster Mine und Geballten Fäusten ging Ash Misty und Rocko nach.

Etwas weiter vorne. Gary ging mit weit ins Gesicht gezogenem Hut über den Feldweg.

'Wieso hab ich wieder so angegeben. Mein Nachtara hätte beinahe sein Bewusstsein verloren. Jens ist alles andere als einfach zu besiegen. Irgendwann bitte ich Ash um Verzeihung.' Mit einem schlechten Gewissen schlenderte er über den dünnen Pfad. 'Verdammt, ich mag Ash doch, warum bin ich immer so gemein zu ihm? Ist es, weil ich es nicht wahr haben will?' Der Junge ging immer schneller und schneller. Seine tränenüberfluteten Augen sahen den Weg kaum mehr und so landete er plötzlich unsanft auf dem Boden, als er mit dem Fuß umknickte. Fast im gleichen Augenblick spürte er plötzlich ein paar Wassertropfen an seiner Hand. „Mist, jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen." Mühsam versuchte er aufzustehen. „Ah, verdammt, mein Bein." 'Mist, und das ausgerechnet hier.' Er lag mitten in einem Wald, weit und breit waren nur Bäume und Pokémon.

„Komm, ich helfe dir." Auf einmal spürte er zwei Hände, die ihm aufhalfen. Als sich Gary nun nach dem Helfer umsah, stand ein Junge mit einer pechschwarzen Brille im Gesicht vor ihm. Verzweifelt suchte er ein Merkmal, das ihm helfen könnte, den Jungen zu identifizieren.

„Wer bist du?",  fragte er dann völlig ratlos.

„Dein Knöchel ist verstaucht. Hast wohl nicht aufgepasst, wo du langgehst." Gary sah den langen, weißem Umhang, aus dem die Arme des Jungen ragten, entlang auf den Boden.

„Ja, das hab ich wohl", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.

„Na komm, ich bring dich in die Stadt." Gary stützte sich auf den Jungen und zusammen gingen sie wieder aus dem Wald Richtung Oliviana City.

„Wir sind da. Oliviana City." Gary sah müde hoch. Im Tal vor ihnen präsentierte sich das Küstendorf in all seiner Pracht. Der verletzte Junge lächelte.

„Noch nie hab ich mich so gefreut, eine Stadt zu sehen."

„Schaffst du es von hier aus alleine?" Der Fremde sah Gary an.

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann werde ich dich nun allein weiter gehen lassen. Ich muss zurück, tut mir leid. Und wegen deinem Problem, sag Ash gleich, dass es dir leid tut." Damit rannte der Junge hastig davon.

„Warte, wie heißt du?"

„Erik", hallte es von den Bäumen zurück und der Junge löst sich im Schatten das Waldes auf. Mit den Letzten Worten von Erik in den Ohren humpelte Gary den Hang hinunter.

'Woher hat er gewusst, dass ich mich bei Ash entschuldigen will?'

„Gary, was . . . ist denn passiert?" Es waren Ash und Rocko, die Gary plötzlich entgegen gerannt kamen. Vielleicht hatten sie ihm vom Pokémoncenter aus gesehen . . . zumindest waren sie hier.

„Ash . . ."

„Nicht zuviel bewegen, wir helfen dir." Die beiden stützten Gary und so gingen sie ins Pokémoncenter, wo Misty mit Togepi und Pikachu wartete.

„Da seit ihr ja wieder. Oh, Gary . . ." Sie besah ihn interessiert und so erkannte sie auch sofort seine Verletzung. „Ja, was ist denn mit dem Garylein passiert? Ist er hingefallen?" Das Mädchen kicherte höhnisch.

„Oh, was ist passiert?" Es war Schwester Joy, die nun auch hinter dem Tresen hervorkam.

„Ich hab mir wohl den Knöchel verstaucht, als ich im Wald gestolpert bin." Gary verzog sein Gesicht etwas, als Joy den nun prüfend den Fuß bewegte.

„Wie bist du denn dann hier her gekommen? Der Wald ist das reinste Labyrinth." Die Schwester sah Gary etwas verwundert an.

„Ein Junge hat mir geholfen."

„Oh, dann solltest du dich bei ihm bedanken. Es gibt nicht viele, die in den Wald gehen."

„Werd ich auch, wissen Sie, wo ein gewisser Erik wohnt?" Als Gary diesen Namen erwähnte, hatte er plötzlich Joys komplette Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ein Erik? Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

„Er hatte eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und trug einen weißen Umhang." Wieder kniff Gary die Augen zusammen, als Joy ihm nun den Schuh des verletzten Fußes auszog. Die Schwester schien auch nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, hatte ihre Gedanken scheinbar woanders.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich. Du musst dich irren." Etwas unsanft ließ sie Garys Fuß fallen und holte von hinten eine Bandage. Eiligen Schrittes kam sie schließlich zurück und wickelt damit schnell den Fuß ein.

„So, das wär's." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Joy wieder hinter den Tresen, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und atmete tief durch.

„Was ist denn in die gefahren?" Misty sah ihr ungläubig nach.

„Etwas scheint nicht zu stimmen. Es liegt was in der Luft. Schwester Joy braucht Hilfe. MEINE Hilfe." Rocko wollte sogleich auf Joy losstürmen, doch Misty hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig  auf.

„Ach, Ash . . ." Gary legte eine Hand auf Ashs Schulter.

„Was ist?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer so mies behandelt hab."

„Was?" Ash sah den anderen Jungen ungläubig an.

„Hast du Fieber?" Misty legte ihre Hand auf Garys Stirn. „Nein, alles OK . . . Dann ist er halt verrückt geworden." Die Hand verwundert vor ihrem Gesicht schwingend ging Misty mit Rocko weg. Gary zog währenddessen Ash neben sich auf die Bank.

„Verzeihst du mir?" Er sah den Kleineren flehend bittend an. „Weißt du, ich . . . wollte mich schon lange bei dir entschuldigen. Aber ich hab's nie geschafft. Mein Stolz ließ es irgendwie nicht zu . . . Ich will, dass wir wieder Freunde sind. Geht das?" Ash, noch immer überrumpelt von Garys plötzlichem Sinneswandel, sah ihn lange an. Doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Klar geht das. Freunde?" Er streckte seinem Gegenüber seine Hand hin.

„Freunde, für immer." Daraufhin schüttelten sie sich die Hände und lachten leicht verlegen. 'So sind wir also wieder Freunde.' Ash sah zufrieden zu Gary. 'Wenn ich in seine braunen Augen sehe, wird mir ganz warm ums Herz. Bin ich etwa . . . ?' Etwas entgeistert von seinen Gefühlen blickte Gary auf Ash.

„Würde sich Herr Ketchum mal hierher bemühen?" Es war Misty, die die beiden aufblicken ließ. Das Mädchen stand, etwas genervt von der plötzlichen Freundlichkeit Garys Ash gegenüber und von dem ungewohnten Einverständnis zwischen den beiden, an einer Tafel.

„Was ist?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge ging zu dem Mädchen.

„Hier, sieh mal." Sie zeigte auf einen Zettel, der an der Wand hing.

„ . . . Oliviana Trainer Wettkampf. Alle Trainer sind herzlich eingeladen zu einem Pokémon-Kampf am schönsten Strand von Johto. Täglich um 20.00 . . . Cool, da muss ich hin!"

„Dachte ich doch, dass dich das interessiert." 'Vielleicht ist das meine Chance.'

Misty sah sich den Zettel noch mal genau an.

„Hey Gary, kommst du auch dahin?" Ash ließ sich wieder neben Gary auf die Bank fallen.

„Wenn du hingehst, geh ich auch hin." Gary legte zögernd seinen Arm um Ashs Schulter. Erst ist es dem anderen etwas peinlich, aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

„Klar geh ich hin . . . Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Und ich will gewinnen."

„Ich mach auch noch mit, mal sehen ob Gary so stark ist, wie er immer behauptet." Misty setzte sich nun neben Ash, schob Garys Arm beiseite und legt ihren eigenen auf Ashs Schultern, was diesem aber nicht ganz so gefallen zu schien.

„Äh, Misty, könntest du das bitte sein lassen?" Er blickte sie an und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm recht unbehaglich zu Mute war.

„Oh . . . tut mir leid." Leicht beleidigt nahm sie nimmt den Arm wieder weg.

„Wenn du dahin willst, sollten wir deine Pokémon noch etwas aufwärmen." Rocko grinste auf seine Pokébälle.

„Ach . . . du meinst wohl eher deine neuen Pokémon trainieren." Nach Mistys Mini-Predigt war Rocko gleich wieder still. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen viele junge Pokémon gefangen und wollte sie schon auf dem ganzen Weg mit Ash trainieren.

„Sie sollten trotzdem noch etwas kämpfen, bevor wir dort antreten." Ash sah sein Pikachu an. „Seit dem Kampf gegen Jens hab ich meine Pokémon nicht mehr gebraucht."

„Richtig, du hast dich aufgeführt wie der Liga Champ, da wollte keiner mehr mit dir Kämpfen."

„Hähä." 'Muss Misty immer recht haben.' Beleidigt sah der junge Pokémontrainer weg.

„Na dann komm mal . . . Liga Champ. Ich fordere dich zu einem Kampf." Gary zog Ash hinter sich her, raus aus dem Pokémoncenter. Der Jüngere blickte den anderen zunächst einen Moment verwundert an, folgte dann aber willig. „Sechs gegen Sechs, jedes Pokémon darf nur einmal ausgewählt werden." Gary zückte bereits einen Pokéball.

„OK. Los Endivie!"

„Divi!"

„Los, Nachtara!"

„Nachtaara!" Die Pokémon standen sich gegenüber.

„Das wird ein interessanter Kampf", bemerkte Rocko.

„Also, dann wollen wir mal, Endivie, Rasierblatt!"

„En-di-vie!" Zwei der Scharfkantigen Blätter flogen auf Nachtara los, doch dieses wich geschickt aus.

„Nachtara, Finte!"

„Nach . . ." Das Unlichtpokémon löste sich in Luft auf.

„Pass auf, Endivie!"

„Nachtara!" In diesem Moment tauchte Nachtara wieder auf, attackierte Endivie und das Pflanzenpokémon landete zwei Meter weiter unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Divie . . ."

„Endivie, alles klar?" Besorgt blickte Ash zu seinem Pokémon.

„Endi . . ." Doch Endivie stand mutig wieder auf.

„OK, Rankenhieb!" Die Ranken schossen auf Nachtara zu.

„NACHTARAAAAA!!!"

„Oh nein, Nachtara! Komm zurück!" Ein Roter Strahl zog Nachtara in den Pokéball zurück. „OK, Arkani, los!"

„Arkani!" Der große Feuer-Hund stellte sich Endivie.

„Oh, oh . . . Endivie, ähm, Rasierblatt!"

„Arkani, Flammenwurf!" Der Feuerstrahl verbrannte die Blätter. „OK, gleich noch mal, Feuersturm!"

„Arkaniiiiiiiiie!" Ein fünfzackiger Stern aus Feuer schoss nun auf Endivie los.

„En, en, endivieeee."

„Komm zurück, Endivie!" Das Pflanzenpokémon verschwand wieder in seinem Pokéball. „Glurak, los!" *zapp* Der feuerrote Drache erschien auf dem provisorischen Kampffeld.

„Arkani, Bodycheck!"

„Glurak, Schlitzer!" Glurak flogt in die Luft, sodass Arkanis Bodycheck zwangsläufig daneben gehen musste. Daraufhin holte das Feuerpokémon mit den scharfen Klauen zum Schlitzer aus. Volltreffer, Arkani landete am anderen Ende des Feldes.

„Ja! Super, Glurak!"

„Arkaniie . . ." Arkani hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und preschte nun wie eine Eisenbahn auf Glurak los.

„Gluuuuraaaaaaakk!" Arkani rannte mit Glurak vor sich Richtung einer Hauswand.

„Nein, Glurak!" Ash zog den Pokéball von Glurak, wollte das Pokémon zurückrufen, doch es war schon zu spät, Arkani presste Glurak gegen die Wand.

„Komm zurück, Glurak . . . Dann eben du!" Wieder warf Ash einen Pokéball.

„Relaxo!", meldete sich ein riesiges, grün-weißes Pokémon.

„Ei. . . ein Relaxo." Garys Augen fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen, sosehr erstaunte ihn der Anblick des nicht unbedingt häufigen Pokémons.

„Los, Relaxo, Bodyslam!"

„Reeeelaaaaaaaxoooo!"

„Arkani, weich' aus!" *puff* Relaxo war daneben gesprungen, Arkani stand starr vor Schreck mitten auf dem Feld.

„Tollpatsch, Arkani, Feuersturm!"

„Kanie!" Wieder schoss Arkani die mächtige Feuerattacke auf seinen Gegner ab.

„Nein, Relaxo, zurück!" Relaxo verschwand wieder im Pokéball.

„Los Schiggy!"

„Schiggyyyyyy!"

„Schiggy, Hydropumpe!" Schiggy zog sich nun in seinen Panzer zurück und fing dann plötzlich an, sich zu drehen.

„Arkani, ausweichen!", kam es von Gary. Doch Arkani schaffte es nicht und wurde so von der ungeheuren Wassermasse überschwemmt.

„Mist, zurück, Arkani!" Etwas niedergeschlagen nahm Gary einen weiteren, rot-weißen Ball und warf ihn. „Los, Blubella!"

„Blubella!"

„Blubella, Blättertanz!"

„Blubeeelllaaaaa!" Blubella sprang in die Luft, drehte sich dort ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und Hunderte von rosaroten Blütenblätter schossen auf Schiggy zu.

„Achtung, Schiggy . . . NEINNNNN!" Volltreffer, Schiggy konnte sich nicht in seinen Panzer retten, wurde deshalb getroffen und landete ziemlich kaputt vor Ash. „Schiggy . . . Zurück . . ." Verzweifelt zückte Ash den nächsten Pokéball. „Skaraborn, du bist jetzt dran!" Aus dem weißen Blitz des Pokéballs erschien ein großer Käfer.

„Skara!"

„Dann mal los, Skaraborn, Hornattacke!"

„Blubella, Schlafpuder!" Das blaue Puder umhüllte Skaraborn.

„Ska. . .ra . . .born *schnarch*."

„Skaraborn, wach wieder auf, bitte!" Ash kniete neben sein eingeschlafenes Pokémon und schüttelte es ordentlich durch, um es so vielleicht zum Erwachen zu bekommen. Doch vergebens. „Skaraborn, zurück!" Schweren Herzens musste Ash sein Pokémon zurückziehen. „Na schön, jetzt bleibst nur noch du!" Er zeigte Pikachu den Einsatz. „Pikachu, Donnerblitz!" 

„Piikkaachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Ein Strahl aus Elektrischer Energie schoss auf Blubella zu.

„BLUBELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blubella wurde hart getroffen und schrie laut auf.

„Nein, Blubella zurück! Kompliment Ash, du hast drei Pokémon von mir besiegt. Aber das hier wirst du nicht besiegen können!" Gary warf einen weiteren Pokéball.

„Nidoqueen!"

„Nidoqueen, los, Erdbeben!" Nidoqueen stampfte auf den Boden.

„Oh Pikachu, pass auf!" Pikachu wurde richtig durchgeschüttelt und ein Stück der aufgebrochenen Erde spickte ihn weg.

„Pikachu, bist du OK?" Schnell rannte Ash zu seinem Pokémon und nahm die kleine Elektromaus auf den Arm. „Nein, Pikachu . . ." Mit einer Träne im Auge drückte Ash das Pokémon liebevoll an sich.

„Ich glaub, ich hab gewonnen",  verkündete Gary.

„Ja", gab Ash daraufhin etwas berückt zu.

„Ach komm schon, Ash, so schlimm ist es ja nicht." Er legte seine Hände auf Ashs Schultern.

„Denkst du. *schnief* Ich will eine Revanche!" Mit einem wirklich bösen Blick besah Ash den Größeren.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir noch mal kämpfen . . . Heute Abend bei dem Wettbewerb."

„Hoffentlich." Unmerklich hatte Ash seine Hand auf die von Gary gelegt.

„Äh, wenn wir zu dem Wettkampf wollen, müsstet ihr eure Pokémon jetzt ins Pokémoncenter bringen." Misty deutete auf eine Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor sieben.

„OK." Gemeinsam gingen alle vier wieder zurück ins Pokémoncenter.

„Wir begrüßen Sie zu unserem täglichen Trainer-Wettbewerb an der Küste von Oliviana City!", ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. „Auch heute haben sich wieder unzählige Pokémontrainer versammelt, um das Preisgeld von sage und schreibe 100.000 Pokédollar zu gewinnen. Also, liebe Zuschauer und natürlich Trainer; Mögen die Spiele beginnen!" Die Zuschauer schenkten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Kampffeld. 

„Als erstes sehen wir Ash Ketchum. Er war unter den sechszehn Besten in der Indigo Liga. Auf der anderen Seite sehen wir Hermann, ebenfalls einer der sechszehn besten, aber er stellte sein Können in der Johto Liga unter Beweis . . . Sie sehen, liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen, ein spannender Kampf, sechs gegen sechs, steht uns bevor. Los geht's!" Unter den Jubelnden Zurufen der Zuschauer warfen Ash und Hermann ihren ersten Pokéball. „Als nächstes sehen wir Gary Eich, den Neffen vom berühmten Professor Eich und Dea, eine Trainerin, die für ihre Feuerpokémon berühmt ist." Wieder jubelte die Menge und der Kampf begann. „Als nächstes bitte ich Raffael und Lutz in den Ring. Lutz, bitte im Ring melden." Der Kommentator sah sich suchend um und bekam dann schließlich einen Zettel von einem der Mitveranstalter zugesteckt. „Oh, wie ich gerade erfahre, fällt Lutz leider aus. Haben wir hier noch andere Trainer, die das Preisgeld gerne gewinnen wollen?"

„Ich würde gerne antreten", meldete sich da ein Junge aus dem Publikum.

„Ah, dann möchte ich den Jungen mit der außergewöhnlichen Bekleidung doch bitten, herunter zu kommen." Der Junge ging zu dem Kommentator. „Wie heißt du?", fragte dieser.

„Julian", entgegnete darauf der Junge mit weißem Umhang und schwarzer Sonnenbrille. 

„OK, Applaus für Julian! Der Kampf möge beginnen!"

Julian gewann den Kampf mit nur einem Pokémon.

Ash, Gary und noch einige andere kämpften sich die Tabelle hoch, bis hin zur Spitze.

„Wir sind beim Halbfinale angelangt. Ab jetzt kämpfen die Trainer zwei gegen zwei. Qualifiziert sind Ash, Gary, Udo und Julian. Als erstes bitte ich Gary und Udo in den Ring."

Beide Trainer standen sich nun im Sand des Kampfplatzes gegenüber.

„Los geht's, du bist dran, Nachtara!"

„Los geht's, Simsala!"

„Als erstes sehen wir Nachtara, ein Unlichtpokémon gegen Simsala, ein Psychopokémon. Was hat Udo wohl zu dieser Auswahl verleitet?" Nachtara machte mit Simsala kurzen Prozess, schließlich war es eindeutig im Vorteil.

„Simsala, zurück! Los, Nockchan!"

„Gut, Udo hat Nockchan gewählt, ein Kampfpokémon, welches hier eine gute Wahl war.. Wir fragen uns, was Gary Eich nun macht."

„Nachtara, zurück. Los, Nidoking!"

„Gary hat Nidoking gewählt! Ein wahrlich gefährliches Pokémon mit einer schier unbändigen Kraft!"

„Nidoking, Hornbohrer!" Nidoking raste auf Nockchan zu und . . . traf. Nockchan lag in Windeseile besiegt am Boden.

„Das war das Aus für Nockchan. Nidokings Hornbohrer hat ihm den Gar aus gemacht. Damit steht der erste Finalteilnehmer fest. Gary Eich wird sich gegen den zweiten Finalteilnehmer behaupten müssen. Wir werden bald erfahren, wer das sein wird." Die Trainer gingen vom Feld wieder zu den anderen Trainern.

„Nun sehen wir Ash und Julian. Ash, der sich bisher wacker geschlagen hat sieht seinem Sieg entgegen. Ob er es auch schafft? Denn auf der anderen Seite sehen wir Julian. Er hat seine Pokémon fast perfekt Trainiert, zumindest denken wir das, denn bisher haben wir von ihm nur ein einziges Pokémon gesehen. Sein Scherox hat alle Gegner gnadenlos in den Boden gestampft. Wir fragen uns, was Ash diesem Pokémontrainer entgegen setzten will. Der Kampf beginnt." Ash sah seinen geheimnisvollen Gegner an.

„Pikachu, machst du den Anfang?"

„Pika!" Pikachu rannte auf das Feld.

„Scherox!" Der Junge warf einen Pokéball und das gewaltige Käfer-Pokémon erschien.

„Wie erwartet sehen wir erneut Scherox. Ob Julian einfach keine anderen Pokémon hat?" Der Kampf war schnell entschieden. Scherox machte erst Pikachu und dann Relaxo mit einem Schlag kampfunfähig. „Das ist unglaublich, Julian setzt seine Siegesreihe fort! Scherox hat beide Pokémon von Ash in Windeseile vernichtend geschlagen! Was für ein Trainer!"

Betrübt ging Ash mit Pikachu auf den Armen zu Gary.

„Tut mir leid, Gary, aber aus unserem Kampf wird wohl nichts."

„Wir kämpfen ein andermal, versprochen." Er zwinkerte dem Kleineren zu. „Aber dieser Julian kommt mir sehr bekannt vor . . ."

„Nach dieser Kurzen Pause gehen wir nun zum Finale über. Das Preisgeld liegt gut bewacht bereit. Wer wird es sich holen, Gary oder Julian? Für das Finale werden wieder neue Regeln festgelegt. Im Kampf eins gegen eins müssen die Trainer alles aus ihren Pokémon herausholen um zu gewinnen.

Wir begrüßen nun auch Schwester Joy, die sich nach dem Kampf persönlich um die Pokémon kümmern wird. Und wir begrüßen auch Officer Rocky, die sich um die Sicherheit des Preisgeldes . . ." In diesem Augenblick erlosch plötzlich das Licht ohne jegliche Warnung und im fahlen Licht des Mondes erkannt man schwach die Silhouette eines Ballons am Himmel.

„Wir wollen über die Erde Regieren!"

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

„Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

„Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

„Jessie!"

„Und James!"

„Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

„Miauz, Genau!"

„Team Rocket, was wollt ihr?"" Ash stand aufgebracht auf dem Feld und blickte zu den drei Gestalten hoch.

„Schon wieder dieser Knirps . . ."

„Tja, heute sieht er aber alt aus, hab ich nicht recht, James?"

„Richtig, denn heute haben wir alles perfekt vorbereitet. Tut mir leid, Officer Rocky!" James drückte auf einen Knopf einer Fernbedienung, die er in der Hand hielt, woraufhin der Tisch, auf dem das Preisgeld stand, plötzlich von einem Netz umgeben wurde, welches jetzt samt Tisch und Preisgeld zum Ballon gezogen wurde.

„Los, Glurak!" Geschwind warf Ash den Pokéball.

„Glurak!" Der feuerrote Drache schoss auf Team Rocket los.

„Mauzi, Wasser Marsch!"

„OK!" Schnell hielt das Katzenpokémon einen Schlauch aus dem Ballon und spritze mit Wasser, das nun aus dem Schlauch geschossen kam, wie wild in der Gegend herum.

„Glurak, Flammenwurf!" Glurak sperrte sein Mund auf, doch die Flamme wurde sofort von dem Wasser ausgelöscht und das Feuerpokémon fiel unsanft zu Boden.

„Scherox, hol Team Rocket auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück!" Aus der Dunkelheit flog plötzlich ein Scherox direkt auf Team Rocket zu.

„Oh, oh, was machen wir jetzt?" Doch zum Überlegen, kam das hinterhältige Trio schon gar nicht mehr, denn in diesem Augenblick schnitt Scherox kurzerhand die Seile des Ballons ab und der Korb, in dem sich Team Rocket befand, stürzte unter lautem Krachen zu Boden. So war es für Officer Rocky ein Leichtes, die drei festzunehmen.

„Schöner Schlamassel . . ."

„Danke, Sche. . . Scherox?" Ash sah sich um und entdeckte seinen letzten Gegner im Schatten stehend, mit einem Pokéball in der Hand. Schwester Joy gesellte sich zu Officer Rocky.

„Dieses Scherox kommt mir sehr bekannt vor."

„Ja, mir auch . . ."

„OK, liebe Freunde des Pokémonkampfes! Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall geht es nun endlich los. Die Rivalen treten nun bitte an!" Gary und Julian stellten sich an den Rand des Feldes. „Nun gut, der Kampf möge beginnen! Wählt euer Pokémon gut!" Gary warf kurzentschlossen einen Pokéball.

„Los, Nidoking!"

„Gary wählt wieder sein mächtiges Nidoking. Jeder weiß um seine Stärke. Welches Pokémon wird sein Gegner wohl in den Kampf schicken?"

Währenddessen wurden die beiden Kämpfer, insbesondere Julian, von Schwester Joy und Officer Rocky beobachtet.

„Rocky, weißt du, was ich langsam glaube, wer das ist?"

„Ich denke schon, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht . . ."

„Er muss es sein."

„Julian, bitte wähl dein Pokémon!", wiederholte der Kommentator, inzwischen schon  etwas genervt. Gleich darauf flog jedoch endlich der gespannt erwartete Pokéball.

„Na schön, mein Kleines, zeig was du kannst!" Es erschien diesmal nicht das starke Käferpokémon, stattdessen zischte aus dem Pokéball zischte weißes Licht und langsam, sodass die Zuschauer es vor Spannung kaum noch aushielten, formte sich daraus ein Pokémon. Ein langer Schwanz, große Füße und ein katzenähnlicher Kopf.

„Miiiuuuu!", meldete sich das Pokémon zu Wort. Von den Tribünen hörte man ein lautes 'WOA'.

„Das gibt es nicht . . ." Alle starrten auf das Kampffeld. „Ei. . . Ei. . . Ein Mew! Meine Damen und Herren, das ist einfach unglaublich! Julian besitzt ein Mew! Dieser Junge ist einfach nicht zu toppen! Eindeutig ein Mew, ich glaub das nicht! Ein Leibhaftiges Mew!" Der Kommentar schien sichtlich überrascht, Gary fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, Officer Rocky und Schwester Joy sahen verdutzt auf das kleine Pokémon.

„Du hattest Recht." Die Polizistin konnte selbst nicht glauben, was sie sah. Joy rannte hastig auf das Feld.

„Tut mir leid, Schwester Joy, aber während eines Kampfes darf niemand das Kampffeld betreten! Würden sie wieder zurück gehen?" Doch Joy ließ sich nicht weiter stören und ging auf das Feld in Richtung Kommentator.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich störe, aber der Junge hier heißt nicht Julian", rief sie ihm schon von Weitem zu.

„Was, wie kommen sie denn darauf?" Verdutzt blickte der Mann die Pokémon-Schwester a, die nun direkt vor ihm stand.

„Der richtige Name dieses Junges lautet Erik."

„Kommen Sie bitte hoch!" Der Kommentator half Joy auf sein Podest. Die Nachricht der jungen Frau interessierte ihn nun ungemein.

„Dieser Junge heißt Erik und nicht Julian! Ich schwör' es Ihnen!"

„Ein Skandal . . . Nun, Julian . . . tja, also falls du so heißt . . . oder auch nicht . . . also irgendwie verwirrt mich das ganze. Heiß du vielleicht auch Erik?" Der Junge nickte langsam und nahm seine Brille ab.

„Erik, mein Gott . . . Das, das ist völlig unmöglich . . ." Joy brach in Tränen aus. Auch wenn sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, hatte sie irgendwie doch nicht wirklich daran glauben können.

„Kommen Sie, gehen Sie vom Pult weg." Der Kommentator schobt Joy beiseite und erfasste wieder das Wort. „Nun gut . . . Erik . . . Der Kampf möge beginnen!" Gary sah seinen Rivalen hilflos an.

„Erik . . ."

„Kompliment, Gary, du hast dich weit geschlagen. Aber das hier wirst du nicht besiegen können!"

„Was?" Gary sieht Erik noch verwirrt, ja fast schon ein wenig verzweifelt an. 

„Los, Mew, Psychokinese!"

„Miu!" Mew setzte sofort die gewaltige Psychoattacke ein. Nidoking wurde regelrecht aus dem Ring geblasen – es hatte nie den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

„Nidoking ist KO Ju. . . Erik ist der Sieger." Die Menge tobte, es flogen regelrecht die Fetzen. Gary jedoch ging niedergeschlagen zu Ash, während Joy auf Erik zu rannte.

„Bruderherz, ich dachte du seiest Tot und . . . Was ist das?" Erik löste sich vor Joy in glitzernde Pünktchen auf. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder los meine, Damen und Herren? Erik hat sich soeben in Nichts aufgelöst! Genau wie das Preisgeld!"

Bei Ash und Gary erschien nun etwas Seltsames . . . Mew.

„Gary, hier. Das gehört dir. Viel Glück, ihr beiden!" Mew warf einen Beutel auf die Bank und löste sich nun genau wie Erik nur wenige Minuten zuvor in Luft auf.

„Wa. . . Was war denn das?" Ash sah Gary verdutzt an. „Ash, ich . . . ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Garys Herz fing auf einmal ein wie wild zu schlagen, als er nun vorsichtig nach Ashs Händen griff. „Tut mir leid, dass ich wieder gemein zu dir war." Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass der braunhaarige Junge einfach überzeugt davon war, es müsse jeden Augenblick zerspringen.

„Aber Gary, das ist doch . . . schon vergessen." Ash kuschelte sich an Gary und strich sanft über seine Hände.

„Ach, Ash . . ." Ganz vorsichtig schlang Gary nun seine Arme um den kleineren Jungen und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Ash saht erst etwas verdutzt auf, blieb aber in der liebevollen Umklammerung.

~

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, sitzen sie noch heute auf der Bank. Das Geld ist sicher schon gestohlen worden. *gggggg

-Ende-


End file.
